


A day at the Beach

by Chumunga64



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cindy likes what she sees, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Two caretakers, ignis tries to be calm, maybe a oneshot?, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumunga64/pseuds/Chumunga64
Summary: Ignis needs complete solitude to decide for Iris' 19th birthday





	A day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Ignis and Cindy would make a cute couple since they seem to be the most dependable people in the game. I'll try not to make anyone OOC but I'll make some exceptions for comedic purposes. 
> 
> I also aged up Iris because I didn't want the Noctris ship weird but I also don't want to set this after the timeskip.

"You sure you want to go to Galdin Quay to think about to cook now? You have a week man" 

Ignis looked up from his packing to give the king a stern look for asking this question for about the millionth time today. As he double-checked his bag he mentally scanned the contents within. His recipe book, extra clothes, various sundries and an extra pair of his prized spectacles were present and accounted for. He was about to reprimand Noctis when Gladio did the deed instead.

"Noct, Ignis has an an important role in my sister's birthday party and I would like for my own flesh and blood have the best chef of Lucis to cook her up something delicious. If he needs a God damn week to think of something to prepare then he's gonna get a week!" The big man practically bellowed his retort to the now withering king.

"That's enough Gladio! I believe Noctis cares about Iris' birthday as much as you do, after all the time he spent attempting to win her favor it would be quite idiotic to grow uncaring now" Ignis shot Noctis a smug look while uttering his thinly veiled insult while the shield of the king chuckled at Noct's face, which was rapidly becoming as red as a tomato. 

"I still can't believe you were cool with Noct asking Iris out Gladio, What happened to that big brother instinct?" came a sly interjection from the blonde gunman. 

"Noct is about as threatening as baby chocobo, to be honest I'm more worried that Mr. Royalty over here will die at the hands of my sister. Because I went easy on Noctis when I trained him while my old man did not go easy on either me or Iris when he trained us." 

Ignis interrupted his friend's conversation to inform them that he was departing from their presence. After bidding them farewell he arrived at the picturesque beach where he could clear his mind. Due to intense heat he wasn't expecting the Advisor decided to take his shirt off leaving him only in a pair of shorts and sandals. he grabbed a beverage from the cooler he bought with him to quench his thirst when someone familiar caught his eye. 

"Fancy meeting you here, Ignis!" 

To his surprise Cindy chose the beaches of Galdin Quay to spend her day off from working the garage. He was a little ashamed that his eyes ran up and down her swimsuit clad body but he quickly gained control of himself and responded to the beautiful mechanic.

"Hello there Cindy, it's a surprise seeing you here"

"I wish I could say the same but as I was driving here Iris texted me saying that you were going to spend the day here thinking of what to cook for her birthday. If ya want me to leave ya alone I won't be insulted". 

"It would be uncouth of me to turn away a friend on one of her rare days off, please join me" Ignis handed Cindy a beer while cursing himself for turning up his charms.

While Ignis was trying to not ogle at the mechanic's body, Cindy spent a good amount of time _admiring_ the royal adviser's muscular physique. She was thankful that he wasn't as bulky as Gladio while also not being as noodly as Prompto. She spent more than an ample amount of time just staring at Ignis' abs while wondering why he didn't show off as much as Gladiolus. "Maybe he just that confidant?" the mechanic mentally questioned herself. 

While Cindy was lost in her thoughts Ignis set up lounge chairs for himself and his new companion, thankful that he packed two of everything just in case something happened. He sat on a chair while gesturing to Cindy to sit on the remaining one. After thanking the Adviser Cindy joined him. Neither of them felt the need to fill the air with idle chatter, they just let the sounds of the beach fill their minds.

"You do this with all yer friends, Ignis? I mean you take care of yer friends better than most folks I know take care of their family!" 

"Of course, my friends are my family!" Cindy was taken aback by the happiness in Ignis' voice, having become used to his stoic personality this burst of emotion rattled her. 

"if ya treat you friends like that I'd reckon that you treat any lucky lady that catches yer eye like royalty" Cindy paused after delivering her compliment. This was her first time She thought of Ignis with another woman and it made her _extremely_ jealous. 

"Unfortunately, taking care of Noctis hindered my dating life, I've had a couple of girlfriends but nothing long term" 

"that's 'cause you were dating girls you couldn't reach easily. You should have dated someone who worked in the palace with ya so you could easily access each other."

Ignis was shocked that he couldn't have thought of something as simple as that, no doubt that dating someone that worked with him and understood what he went trough would have saved himself and any women he dated a lot of heartache. 

"Judgin' by the look on yer face I guess you never thought of dating someone who you see a lot anyway?" Cindy chuckled at the Adviser's quizzical expression. "I mean it's not too late Ignis, You boys do stop by the hammerhead shop a lot to get yer car fixed..." 

Ignis was about to thank CIndy once again for always being there to repair the Regalia whenever Noctis decided to take the wheel when he realized what Cindy was saying. "Cindy are you implying that you would like to go on a date with me?"

"Yer cute, a gentleman, and can cook gourmet meals using campfire equipment. I jus' wanna snatch ya up before any other girl does. So, what do ya say?" 

"I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Any comments or criticisms? Should I continue the story?


End file.
